La pesadilla
by Loser93
Summary: Cuando Sakura y Hinata recibieron una carta, no esperaban que en ese momento empezaria el peor momento de su vida.


**Disclaimer: La saga Naruto no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 _ **En esta historia, Pain es el verdadero líder de Akatsuki, no existe Obito.**_

 **Fic regalo para Desari Lavinia O'Dare.**

* * *

 _Tras lograr vencer a Pain, el joven Uzumaki Naruto fue secuestrado por energías misteriosas, poniendo en alerta a todas las aldeas Shinobi._

 _Seis meses después de su desaparición, misteriosos ataques ocurrieron, montones de cadáveres aparecían y todos tenían algo en común, nueve agujeros por todo el cuerpo y tres marcas en ambas mejillas._

 _Algunas personas afirman haber visto una figura con ojos de zorro cerca de las victimas._

 _Hace dos semanas, las Shinobi de Konohagakure, Hyuuga Hinata y Haruno Sakura recibieron una carta secreta diciendo que debían ir solas hacia el norte, ambas jóvenes dejaron la aldea en silencio y se dirigieron al lugar, luchand_ o _contra los peligros que las acechaban, tras varios días, lograron acercarse a su objetivo._

—Si no recuerdo mal, aquí es donde decía la carta que debíamos ir.

—Exacto, tenemos que seguir dos kilómetros más, y llegaremos.

 _Esta vez, llegaron y se encontraron con un enorme castillo antiguo, ambas chicas entraron dentro y se dieron cuenta de que era un lugar bastante amplio_.

—¿H-hola? ¿Hay a-alguien aquí? —preguntó Hinata asustada.

 _De lejos se oía un eco, que parecía la voz de un hombre._

—Bienvenidas a su humilde morada, Haruno Sakura y Hyuga Hinata, contesto un hombre que no llegaba al metro sesenta y vestido de negro —por aquí, por favor —el hombre empezó a caminar y haciendo señas para que lo siguieran, al poco rato llegaron al comedor, iluminado por la luz de las velas, una enorme mesa con manteles rojos y abundantes platos de comida estaban en medio y una larga escalera que comunicaba con el piso de arriba -siéntense, por favor, el amo llegara en unos instantes.

—De acuerdo —contestó Sakura sentándose y Hinata a su lado —no comas nada, no sabemos que puede ocurrir.

—N-no te preocupes, Sakura-san.

 _Cinco minutos después, desde lo alto de la escalera, el dueño del castillo bajo._

—Bienvenidas a mi humilde morada, Sakura-chan y Hinata-chan, me alegro de conoceros —contestó— el hombre con una voz gruesa, vestia completamente de negro, su cabeza estaba cubierta por una capucha y tenia puesta una mascara de zorro.

—¡Que quieres de nosotras! ¡¿De que nos conoces?! —preguntó enfadada.

—Por favor, señorita Haruno, tranquilícese.

—No quiero hacerlo, ¿de que nos conoces?

—Todo a su debido tiempo.

—S-Sakura-san.

—Si no vas a decirlo, nos vamos ahora -se pone de pie y empieza a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Antes de irte, no quieres saber donde esta Naruto? —preguntó con una sonrisa bajo la mascara.

—¿Naruto? ¡Que hiciste con él, hijo de puta! —exclamó volviendo a acercarse a la mesa y rompiéndola de un puñetazo.

—No te preocupes, pronto lo sabréis, ahora comed, sin miedo.

—No comeremos nada.

—Haced lo quieras, podéis ir a dormir y mañana os contare lo que sé, tenéis habitación.

—G-gracias señor.

 _Tras la conversación, el mayordomo llevo a ambas chicas a una habitación, mientras el hombre estaba todavía en el comedor._

—No me fio de ese hombre, Hinata, tiene una aura maligna que me da mala espina.

—P-parecía buena persona.

—Si, pero es extraño que nos conociera a nosotros y a Naruto.

—A mi también me lo parece, pero prefiero no juzgarle antes de tiempo.

—Más tarde iré a inspeccionar este lugar.

 _Horas después, Sakura salió en silencio de la habitación y fue a dar una vuelta, al acercarse a la escalera, vio al hombre todavía sentado_.

—¿A donde vas, Sakura-chan?

—Si no digo nada, pasara de mí —pensaba la pelirrosa.

 _Cuando la joven quiso darse cuenta, el enmascarado estaba detrás de ella._

—Hueles muy bien —dijo oliendo su cuello —no entiendo como el Teme no sentía nada por ti, me pones mucho.

—¡¿N-no puede ser?! ¿Acaso eres...?

—¿Si, sorprendida? Pero preferiría que me llamases Kurama —contestó sonriendo debajo de la mascara —sé que son pequeñitas pero los adoro —empieza a tocar los pechos de Sakura, lentamente se quita la mascara, mostrando dos pequeños colmillos y mordiendo su cuello, la joven suelta un pequeño grito y se desmaya.

 _Al día siguiente, Hinata se levanto y al no ver a su amiga se preocupo, tras darse un baño, salió hacia el gran salón para ver si la encontraba, al llegar la vio sentada al lado de Kurama._

—Buenos días Sakura-san -dijo Hinata bajando por la escalera.

—Hola —respondió esta secamente.

—Buenos días, Hinata-chan.

—Oh, disculpe, buenos días señor.

—Puedes llamarme Kurama.

—S-si Kurama-san -con una sonrisa, la Hyuga se sienta cerca de su amiga —v-veo que se han hecho amigos.

—Si, anoche estuvimos hablando y le pedí disculpas por ser tan brusco con ese tema.

—Y a todo eso, ¿sabe que ocurrió con Naruto-kun?

—Mas o menos -suspira y se quita la mascara, revelando ser el rubio, salvo por sus ojos rasgados, sus dientes afilados y las marcas gruesas en las mejillas —¿sorprendida? Si, supongo que deberías.

-¿N-no puede ser, tu eres Naruto-kun? -se levanta rápidamente y sale corriendo hacia la puerta -¿S-Sakura-san?

-Lo siento Hinata-chan, pero ella nunca vendrá contigo —al darse cuenta, la pelirrosa se encontraba detrás de ella —eres muy rápida, mi amor.

—¡Todo es gracias a ti —agarra a Hinata del cabello y la estampa encima de la mesa.

—¡Oh dios, eso ha tenido que doler! —ríe maléficamente -ahora voy a morderte igual que a ella.

—An-antes de hacerlo, dime, ¿por que eres así? ¿donde esta ese Naruto-kun al que yo amaba?

—¿Donde? Muerto, yo lo hice, poseí al demonio que lleva dentro y controle su cuerpo.

—No me lo creo, el verdadero no se rendiría tan rápido 3dijo la chica con valentía —Naruto-kun, lucha contra esto, tu nunca te rindes y puedes hacerlo.

—Estúpida, eso no va a...

—¡Hinata! ¡Debes huir ya!

—¡Naruto-kun!

—¡No resistiré mucho mas! Tendrás que escapar —una garra de chakra sale de su espalda y pega un puñetazo a Sakura, tirándola contra una pared —¡corre, y no mires atrás!

 _Con tristeza, la joven Hyuga empieza a correr, hasta salir de la mansión, dentro, Naruto empezó a perder otra vez el control._

—Eres un maldito bastardo, has hecho perder mis planes!

—¡Cállate, tu me has utilizado!

—¡Hice lo mejor para el mundo, y te di a Sakura!

—¡Yo quería una cita con ella, no que la convirtieras en un monstruo como tu!

—¡Y encima dejas escapar a Hinata! Hubieses tenido tu pequeño harem.

—¡Vete al infierno, hijo de puta, voy a terminar con todo ahora!

—¡Si yo muero, tu mueres!

—¡Te digo lo mismo, ahora sé que nunca seré Hokage, pero tu ya no le harás daño a nadie más! -saca un kunai escondido y se corta el cuello lentamente —¡nos veremos en el infierno! -finalmente, el Uzumaki muere clavándose su arma en la garganta.

 _Al morir Naruto, Sakura también, ya que Kurama era el vinculo que los mantenía unidos en vida._

 _Mientras todo eso pasaba, Hinata seguía corriendo y llorando por perder a su amiga y a su amor secreto._

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis, además, no os perdáis mi nuevo fic ya disponible.**


End file.
